Eugene Horowitz/Gallery
Promotional Images 59e904ad8b927b1dd1dbc5a9.PNG EAFDB121-EC13-4F12-849E-37037A95E3D6.png F6D136EC-657A-4240-ACF7-8C6D71C0D390.png 3B64BEDD-6A3D-49F5-B490-1B5A7569976A.png Hey Arnold Group.png BAA0BF31-5CC9-4E1B-AFBD-8703BF2201EB.jpeg 0447CBDB-3C1E-4B27-A13D-641D4C97D33B.png 752012B7-6B1F-4201-8509-ED0CFE00DF09.png The main boy characters promo without background.png A244CF7E-6293-4EA6-B1C1-8E406563E404.png 9E870BF7-0728-4049-B5E9-F1810FF91FAB.png 42E593B3-E854-4A6B-963F-9062F1DCBE85.png f1063191-fadc-4bb3-b23f-55c53711ef0e._CR0,0,300,300_PT0_SX300__.jpg Tumblr oy21nq3nFx1rn9ixao1 1280.jpg Screenshots Opening Season One Tumblr noba1atMSP1r209pdo6 1280.jpg Tumblr noba1atMSP1r209pdo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nq3yd5Ijrm1r209pdo2 1280.jpg Hi....png Season Two Bad boy Eugene.png Eugene Goes Bad.jpg Season Three Season Four Hey Arnold! Bus in Eugene's Birthday.jpg Season Five Baby E.png|Eugene when he was a baby. Eugene, Eugene!.jpg Tumblr mm7404E2Xy1s0pee6o9 1280.png Tumblr mm7404E2Xy1s0pee6o7 1280.png Tumblr mm7404E2Xy1s0pee6o6 1280.png Tumblr mm7404E2Xy1s0pee6o1 1280.png Really Arnold.png Just you and me, Arnold!!!.png Eugene's grin.png Eugene hit by wooden moon.png I'm okay!.png Hey Arnold!: The Movie Movie 16.png Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo5 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo2 1280.png 20190723 190702.jpg 37913174394 b55bdbd3ca b.jpg 37742807135 f2756fe733 b.jpg Gifs Tumblr mv6t3bpspl1rcqnnxo5 250.gif Tumblr mv6t3bpspl1rcqnnxo4 250.gif Tumblr mv6t3bpspl1rcqnnxo3 250.gif Tumblr mv6t3bpspl1rcqnnxo1 250.gif Tumblr nybsv4MbxR1s9t02qo1 400.gif Tumblr o4k9n9KgXp1rge4vko1 400.gif Tumblr neuioyP18M1sgixyoo1 500.gif I can't see nothing1.gif Sid hold me .gif Eugene gets killed by chickens.gif Tumblr n9sya0YQyB1qfbz1so1 500.gif Tumblr inline o9yr6k2VjI1qi4zj1 500.gif Tumblr inline o9yr8mH5hC1qi4zj1 500.gif Tumblr inline o9yr83vdId1qi4zj1 500.gif Tumblr inline o9yr9mjdKq1qi4zj1 500.gif Tumblr mkz7grl7Lx1r79nqko1 500.gif Tumblr mqz23idgOF1qd4wkzo1 500.gif Like to see some of my moves.gif Tumblr nxoa448bn41sgixyoo1 500.gif 815.gif 754.gif Tumblr ovb5b9zzkg1wvkstoo2 400.gif Tumblr owpvydFaZI1wbkz7co1 250.gif Tumblr owpvydFaZI1wbkz7co3 250.gif Tumblr owpvydFaZI1wbkz7co8 250.gif Tumblr owpvydFaZI1wbkz7co9 250.gif Nose trap.gif Tumblr mii4wsPOmu1r79nqko1 500.gif ? Arnold, you're a jinx.png Dude, are you gay.png Hi, Helga.png We're your friends, Rhonda.png Now I'm one of you.png Eugene got artist block.png Evil Eugene.png He didn't do it.png I CAN'T DO IT, ARNOLD!.png I CAN'T BREATHE!!!.png Tumblr mv4vd1yC6h1s0pee6o8 1280.png Eugene got the part.png Eugene's Red Sweater.png Eugene, we care about you.png Where's the Eugene that was my friend.png Movie 16.png Movie 223.png What was that, Sid.png 567434440013.png 55557777.png 54555.png DON'T GET ON WITH HIM ARNOLD.jpg 7566776.jpg Eugene-christopher-castile.jpg Let's make a new one, together!.png Run for your life!!!.png A party you say.png Dude, really.png 65433322-22234333.png Am I the only one here.png What's on your mind, Eugene.png 656699988.png Arnold is hit.png You don't want to go there.png Having too much booze.png What should I say.png Eugene, We're sorry you're upset.png Tumblr mic9tdNQNb1s62l8lo1 1280.png I'm going to eat!.png Dead little fish.png 67550033367545.png We need to talk about our parts in the play.png 7775588667.png It's over, isn't it.png That's all, folks!.png Sorry, Sid.png Arnold and the guys in the cemetery.png OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!.png Hi, guys.png Oh. Hello, Helga....png All that work for nothing!.png Guys, a little help here.png Let's see what's new on Tumblr.png My life sucks so bad!.png On your mark... Get set....png Let's make a new one, together!.png 9666333555.png 077775444565444.png Helga really pissed.png Can you keep it down.png Arnold, Eugene is a freak.png Eugene upset.png But Eugene's our friend.png Everyone is right about me, Arnold.png Not again....png I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU ALL!!.jpg 24551115533.png REC.png Synchronized Cowboys.png 788755-92045.png I'm out.png Now what the hell is he doing.png Tumblr m3rznayTTX1qayh5to1 1280.png Tumblr m3rznayTTX1qayh5to2 1280.png 78554334113111.png Tumblr l4rilk36Fd1qzdk2vo1 r2 1280.png Thanks for nothing, Arnold.png Guys, how much longer.png 9324.png 4309.png Pass it here!.png In the Chocolate Factory.png 7034.png Lila is a loser.png You guys! Curly Snap!.png Please God!.png We got to save him somehow.png Principal Simmons 16.png Our new ball monitor will be....png Principal Simmons 30.png 9898.png Principal Simmons 52.png Principal Simmons 56.png 4-900886.png Baby E.png Eugene smiling in wheelchair.jpg 966-0.png I know we'll be real happy.png We're coming back in the movie.png Eugene attacked by pigeon.png Eugene after bird attack.png What are you going to do when you get home.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo5 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo2 1280.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries